Electrical power systems, such as those found in an aircraft power distribution system, employ power generating systems or power sources, such as generators, for generating electricity for powering electrical loads, such as loads in the systems and subsystems of an aircraft. As the electricity traverses electrical bus bars to deliver power from power sources to electrical loads, power distribution nodes dispersed throughout the power system ensure that power delivered to the electrical loads meets the designed power criteria for the loads. Power distribution nodes can, for instance, further provide step-up or step-down power conversion, direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) power conversion or AC to DC power conversion, or switching operations to selectively enable or disable the delivery of power to particular electrical loads, depending on, for example, available power distribution supply, criticality of electrical load functionality, or aircraft mode of operation, such as take-off, cruise, or ground operations.
Typical power distribution nodes include one or more rack assemblies for including, for example, a number of electronic cards to provide for the aforementioned conversions or switching functions. The rack assemblies are not typically optimized to be contained within the smallest configurable installation volume, leading to rack assemblies larger than necessary, and unused or underutilized components.